Computing devices may be utilized for telephonic, email, and short messaging service (SMS) communications. Conventionally, computing devices, such as cellular telephones, have produced notification of incoming communications. When computing devices receive an incoming communication, they often provide an alert to the user of the incoming communication. For example, such devices may provide alerts such as an audio tone, a visible alert such as a blinking light, or a physical cue such as vibration.